This invention relates to the polymerization of olefins with catalysts comprising a transition metal compound and a Group I-III cocatalyst organometallic compound. More specifically, the present invention relates to new compositions of matter, their use in olefin polymerization, and to olefin polymerization catalysts containing these compositions.
It is well known in the art that ethylene or alpha olefins and mixtures of such olefins can be polymerized using catalysts based on transition metal complexes and cocatalyst compositions such as aluminum alkyls. These polymerization processes can be carried out in suspension, in solution, or in the gas phase. Among the transition metals, titanium is the most widely used metal in the catalyst component; whereas aluminum is the most widely used Group I-III metal for the cocatalyst compound.
Very many variations and modifications of the catalyst systems and the polymerization process have been described in the art. It is a remaining goal in this field of technology to increase the productivity of a polymerization catalyst. The ideal catalyst would be one having such a high productivity that the catalyst residues do not have to be removed from the polymer.